marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Herman Schultz (Earth-96283)
| Last = | HistoryText = The origins of Shocker in this universe are unknown, but he was one of the first supervillains that the wall-crawler confronted. Shortly after Spider-Man of this universe gained his powers he happened to hear an alarm go off. Swinging down to the city streets he was nearly hit by Shocker's getaway van. But the wall-crawler was able to stop the vehicle with some well-aimed web-fluid. Shocker, along with several of his henchmen escaped and made their way into Grand Central Station. There Shocker introduced himself personally to Spider-Man before he made his escape deeper into the subway tunnels. Spider-Man followed in pursuit, fighting hordes of shocker's men before finally confronting Shocker face to face. Although Shocker's powers were great, in the end, they still weren't enough to best Spider-Man. With his gauntlets damaged, the Shocker was left unable to fight, and Spider-Man hung him to the ceiling with a web-line. It was then, Shocker revealed to Spider-Man the location of his partner, the Vulture; because he did not want Vulture to get his cut if Shocker could not get his. It wouldn't be until two years later when Shocker would finally confront the Spider-Man again. Two years later, Shocker managed to escape during Spider-Man's first confrontation with Quentin Beck. Shocker was one of the prisoners that Beck had released into the arena for Spider-Man to catch as part of several challenges to expose Spider-Man as a fake. Spider-Man completed all the challenges of course, but neither he or anyone else managed to see Shocker slip away. After his escape, Shocker was able to get his power suit and gauntlets back, as well as assemble new henchmen to work for him who donned similar suits and powers. It did not take long for word of his escape to reach Spider-Man's attention. Spider-man confronted Shocker in a warehouse where they had a brief battle, but Spider-Man was unable to apprehend Shocker and he escaped. Not too long after, the Black Cat tipped off Spider-Man on the Shocker's new location in an abandoned Oscorp facility, where Shocker was able to utilize the technology in there to increase the power of his gauntlets. Shocker's increased powers proved effective, but in the end, Spider-Man, with help from Black Cat, was able to finally put Shocker's rampage to an end. Spider-Man once again left Shocker webbed up in the facility for the cops to catch. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Shocker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Shocker of Earth-616. | Equipment = *Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Shocker uses an insulated suit to protect himself from his gauntlet's power, and he uses his power gauntlets to project shock waves at his opponents. | Transportation = * In this universe, his only form of transportation seems to be a white getaway van, which he only used once during the first Spider-Man movie game. | Weapons = * Shocker's Vibro-Shock Gauntlets | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2002 Character Debuts Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Wikify